In with the New
by HoldoutTrout
Summary: After breaking up with Killian, Emma finds a quiet corner at a New Year's Eve party-only to find that it's already occupied by Maleficent. A midnight kiss leads to a surprising night. Emma/Maleficent smut.


It wasn't until Emma was actually at Regina's New Year's Eve party that she regretted breaking up with Killian just days earlier. It had seemed like such a pressing thing-Christmas had been so awkward, because she had known, finally, that it wasn't going to work out, that whatever they'd had was dying quietly, in tiny little moments that had passed her by at first but accumulated like drifts of snow.

It didn't seem right to keep their relationship limping along through another major holiday. She'd foreseen the two of them putting on their best happy faces and kissing at midnight and the whole idea of keeping up the act had exhausted her.

Killian hadn't been surprised, though he had made the token protest she'd expected, talked about "love" and "hard work sometimes," subsiding when Emma shook her head.

It was only now that she thought that the torture of dragging out a dead relationship might have been better than setting herself adrift in a sea of happy couples, looking forward to tackling their New Year together.

It was all made worse because everyone either knew already or asked where Killian was. Either option led to sympathetic looks bordering on pity (or, more awful still, gallant declarations that Hook wasn't good enough for her and she'd find someone else).

She talked with her parents and Henry for a while, and then wandered through the house, forcing herself into conversation with people she normally liked and couldn't stand tonight. It got easier as the night wore on-people caught on and the liberal amount of booze being consumed helped banish some of the awkwardness.

A little before midnight, she escaped to the back patio, shivering almost as soon as she shut the sliding glass door behind her. She let out a breath, which fogged in front of her, and slumped against the cold glass door.

"You wouldn't think a formerly evil queen could pack so many cheerful people into her house, would you?"

Emma startled, belatedly spotting Maleficent posed against one of the patio columns. She was wearing a typical grey pantsuit, looking as if she had stepped out of the 1940s and was about to take a drag on a cigarette before starting a melodramatic monologue.

Emma, in contrast, was wearing a cream sweater that had seemed chic when she put it on but had become stifling hot in the crowded rooms of the house. Sweat was rapidly cooling her neck-it was near freezing, but the cold air still felt kind of good after being inside with half the town.

"Regina's a little too _formerly_ evil for people to stay away," Emma said.

Mal chuckled. "How quickly people forget."

Emma said, "Lucky for us."

Mal didn't answer, but she did give Emma a measuring look before settling back and looking out at the grounds. Although Emma had only talked with Mal a few times, it didn't surprise Emma that she wasn't inside with the rest of the party. Mal tended toward solitude.

"I didn't meant to interrupt your peace and quiet," Emma said, feeling like she ought to make the effort. "I'll leave if you'd like to be alone."

"You can stay if you like," Mal replied, using such a tone that Emma knew the offer was genuine. "Although I suspect you'll miss the midnight kissing ritual if you stay much longer."

Emma started to smile at the description, but halfway through the motion her face crumpled and she felt herself heading toward tears instead.

Mal, who had seemed to be barely paying attention to her, sharpened her focus immediately. "I miscalculated somewhere," she said.

Emma waved a hand feebly, gaining back some measure of control before replying, "No, no, I just-Hook and I broke up, so I think I'll have to give the midnight kissing ritual a pass."

"Ah," Mal said. "That's too bad. It seems like a nice ritual. I like kissing, myself."

Emma did laugh at that, a soft huff that steadied her. She moved toward the edge of the patio, closer to where Mal stood. "It's a very nice ritual," Emma agreed. "I should have waited until afterward to break up with my kissing partner."

Mal shrugged. "Isn't the point of this celebration to leave the old behind and grasp the new?"

It was said so matter-of-factly that they might have been discussing the menu at Granny's. Emma thought that if everyone else had reacted like Mal to news of her breakup, she might have enjoyed the party inside more.

"I didn't know you were supposed to kiss a pre-selected partner," Mal added. "It makes more sense that way, for this world."

"Well, it's not a rule," Emma replied. "Just… most people do that."

"I see." Mal turned to face Emma again. Emma found her gaze somewhat unnerving. Mal had always seemed to know more than she said, and Emma had always felt somewhat immature around her. Tonight, however, she just felt exposed and raw-but not uncomfortable, like she had when Snow and Charming had grilled her about Killian, trying to make her explain how it had all gone wrong when she didn't understand it herself. Maybe it was the calm acceptance Mal had toward… everything.

From inside, the noise got louder. Emma could make out a few people saying loudly that it was almost time, to get ready-and a couple of people shouting out names, trying to find each other before midnight so they could ring in the New Year together.

Mal smiled. "If you want to go back inside, now's the time."

Emma shook her head. "If it's okay with you, I'd rather…"

"Of course," Mal said.

Behind them, the disorganized noise settled into a rhythmic countdown, and it was only then that Emma noticed that Mal hadn't turned away, that they'd been staring at each other for much longer than normal.

"Eight! Seven! Six!"

Emma took a half step forward, her heart pounding frantically. Her eyes dipped to Mal's lips, red with her habitual lipstick.

"Five! Four! Three!"

Mal brought a hand up to Emma's cheek, her hand still warm, somehow, despite the temperature outside. Emma went still for a fraction of a second and then leaned her head into the touch.

"Two! One! Happy New Year!"

Emma tilted her head up and Mal brushed her lips with her own, a question that Emma answered by stretching another quarter inch and then they were kissing. Emma's hands went to Mal's hips and Mal's hand moved from Emma's cheek to behind her neck-not pressing, just giving pressure that made the angle more comfortable.

Mal tasted like the dark chocolate truffles that Emma had been helping herself to liberally all night. She was warm, and Emma moved closer, feeling Mal respond by wrapping her other arm around Emma's back.

It was so easy and light that Emma didn't stop to question it, one part of her aware of the noisemakers and happy shouts of those celebrating inside, and the other part of her lost in this unexpected kiss.

When Mal finally pulled back, it seemed as natural as the kiss itself, so Emma didn't move away, just stayed encircled in Mal's arms, breathing with her, not allowing herself to wonder too much at what had just happened.

Mal brushed a finger along Emma's jaw. "Was that an acceptable kissing ritual?"

Emma said, "Oh, yes, I'd say so." She was suddenly very glad she came to this party. "Do you go around kissing all the lonely girls at parties?" she teased.

"Only the ones I like despite having killed me," Mal replied gravely.

"Well, I'm flattered to qualify," Emma said. Something about Mal tonight held her captive, made her think that this might be just what she needed. It wasn't just that it was a distraction. For the first time in weeks, she felt fully present in the moment. It surprised the hell out of her that such a feeling would come to her through Mal-but here it was. She shivered, feeling the cold now, but unwilling to move away.

"You need to warm up," Mal said, a hint of concern crossing her face.

"In a minute," Emma said, and pulled Mal to her for another kiss-this kiss wasn't as sweet or unexpected. It was urgent and she was asking a question just below the surface, and Emma thought Mal was saying 'yes.'

She broke away and said, "Do you-?" but Mal kissed her neck and Emma lost her train of thought.

"I have a fireplace in my bedroom at home," Mal said, so casual that it almost sounded unrelated-but even Emma wasn't that dense.

"Sounds perfect," she managed, and the world dropped away from her feet. The next instant it settled back in around her as if nothing had changed, but the air was now several degrees warmer and she was standing in front of a fireplace with a low fire already banked in the grate. Emma lost sight of her priorities for a moment, dropping her hands from Mal's waist to stretch them toward the warm fire, vaguely aware of the lush carpet beneath her feet and the queen-sized bed behind.

Mal just smiled and detached herself. "Would you put another couple pieces of wood on the fire, and would you like something to drink?"

Emma spotted the stack of firewood just to the side of the fireplace. "Sure," she said, answering both questions. She put three pieces on and watched the wood brown and then catch, debated adding another log before deciding to leave it alone for now. She stood up and dusted her hands, turning just in time to take a glass of rich brown liquid from Mal.

"Whiskey," Mal said.

Emma took a sip, maintaining eye contact with Mal as she swallowed. It burned in the best way as it went down, smooth and complex. Mal took a sip of her own and Emma watched her swallow.

"I'm not looking for a relationship," Emma said, deciding it was best to be blunt. Somehow, she thought Mal would appreciate that.

Mal raised an eyebrow as she lowered her glass, holding it almost carelessly between her fingers. "Neither am I."

Emma set her drink down on the mantle before taking Mal's glass-not quite finished-from her hands and setting it down as well. Mal watched her with that same raised eyebrow, but Emma thought she had her measure, now. She stepped close and took hold of the lapels of Mal's suit jacket, pulling her into a kiss.

Mal opened her mouth to her at once and Emma took advantage, tasting and teasing and enjoying Mal following her lead. Emma ran her palms up Mal's chest and shoulders, pushing the jacket off to reveal Mal's conservatively cut blouse. Mal obligingly let the the jacket fall to the floor and turned to allow Emma to undo the button at the neck and press a kiss to the flesh revealed.

"Do you want to take this slow?" Emma said.

Mal tiled her head ot the side. "Not particularly, no."

Emma smirked. "Good." She pulled Mal's blouse out of her slacks, tugging it up and over Mal's head, admiring the way it mussed Mal's hair ever so slightly before tossing it aside and moving to unhook her bra-a plain black one that contrasted strikingly with her light skin. Mal cupped her breasts, holding the bra in place and turned back to Emma.

"Your turn," she said, unembarrassed by her state of undress, but clearly knowing that she had a certain amount of leverage.

Emma took hold of the bottom of her sweater and whisked it off in one smooth movement. Beneath, she'd worn a pale pink bra-literally the only pink bra she'd ever owned-and in the firelight, it looked much nicer than it had when she'd picked it out earlier that night.

"Better," Mal said, and dropped her hands, taking the bra away. Her nipples were already hard and Emma ached to touch them. Instead, though, she deliberately sat on the edge of the bed and started taking off her boots, tangling her laces in her hurry.

Mal smiled and stretched before kneeling before her, swiftly untangling the knot she'd made. She tugged off each boot in turn before slipping Emma's socks off-her fingers just barely tickling the soles of her feet. Emma wasted no time before shoving her jeans down her hips and off, kicking them to the side as she hooked her fingers into Mal's waistband and brought her closer.

She unbuttoned Mal's slacks and unzipped them so she could reach inside and cup her sex, rewarded by Mal's audible gasp and her grinding into her hand, her fingers quickly growing damp. Without speaking they shifted, Mal standing and sliding her trousers down her legs, stepping out of her heels at the same time. She straddled Emma's thighs, and Emma brought her hand back to press against damp cloth, grinning at the way Mal dropped her head and panted against her ear. Her satisfaction didn't last long, however; Mal kissed and nibbled her way down Emma's neck, finding what seemed like every sensitive spot on the way down.

She protested when Mal got up, but Mal just leaned back over and hauled Emma to the very edge of the bed, kneeling and moving Emma's legs to her shoulders. Even as fogged as she was, Emma almost said something about being slightly overdressed, but then Mal pressed her whole face against the crotch of her underwear and she yelped in surprise.

"Do you like that?" Mal said, before doing something with her mouth that made Emma lose her balance and flop back onto the bed.

"Fuck, yes," She gasped.

Mal worked at her through the material for a while, licking and biting and sucking, until Emma was desperate for more, her underwear soaked through.

"Please," she said. "Mal-" She tilted her hips to help Mal remove her underwear-thank god she'd worn a decent pair, at least. She waited the agonizing seconds while Mal slid them off, and then Mal came back, licking and kissing and using just enough pressure to make Emma come completely undone, until she was writhing and panting, straining against Mal's mouth and hands.

"Fuck, I need-Mal-please-" she said, and somehow Mal knew what she meant, knew she didn't mean penetration but more pressure against her clit and she came with a sharp cry. She collapsed back against the bed, working to regain her breath.

Mal said, thoughtfully. "I didn't even get you undressed all the way."

"You didn't get undressed all the way, either," Emma pointed out.

Mal looked down at her black underwear. "It wasn't necessary at the time."

"It is now," Emma said. She propped herself up and unhooked her bra in a swift motion. "Off with those, and then come over here."

Mal raised an eyebrow at the command but obligingly worked her underwear over her hips and let them drop to the floor. She stepped out of them and into the space between Emma's legs, pressing one thigh into her core with a smirk.

Emma wouldn't mind a round two, but she had plans for Mal, first. She flipped them so Mal was spread out on the bed and she was above. Mal's hair-which had been in an elegant updo-was half undone. Emma bent down and ran her fingers through it, using a frisson of magic to clear out all of the bobby pins as she went. Below her, Mal trembled.

"Okay?" Emma asked; she hadn't used her magic for this, before, and maybe it wasn't as smooth as she thought.

"Your magic is exquisite," Mal replied, and from how dark her eyes were, Emma could read a lot more into that statement.

"Well then," she said. She kept a small amount of magic close to the surface and went to work, mirroring the kisses Mal had placed on her neck earlier and then moving across Mal's chest and hips. Mal pressed into each kiss and tried to meet the next. When Emma kissed into the dip between Mal's hip and leg, Mal tried to open her legs, but Emma stayed put, laving the spot with her tongue while she slid her hands under Mal's thighs and butt, massaging with firm fingers.

"I like that," Mal gasped as Emma's hands came back around only to start along the same path, "but I thought we weren't taking this slow?"

Emma sat back, grinning. "Can't blame a girl for getting distracted, can you?"

"No," Mal said. "But if you don't start fucking me properly soon, I might have to take drastic measures."

Emma laughed. "Fine." She rearranged herself and moved up to kiss Mal. She kept herself balanced with one hand and reached the other down to tease at Mal's folds, already slick and very sensitive, if Mal's hissed breath was anything to go by. She directed a bit more magic into her fingers and pressed deeper, and Mal cried out, so Emma did that again, questing further and finding Mal's opening. She thrust inside slowly and curled her fingers, knowing she had the right angle when Mal threw her head back, her eyes screwed shut.

"There?" Emma said, not needing to hear the answer, not really, but gratified when Mal nodded.

Emma started thrusting slowly and built up to a pace that left no time for languid kisses, no words, just the sound of her slick thrusts and Mal's moans. Somehow, Emma shifted to bring her other hand to press down on Mal's hip to keep her steady. Mal bucked against her hand, and then she was gone, her body rigid and shuddering.

Emma slowed her pace but didn't stop, and then Mal's fingers tangled with hers before finding her clit and stroking. She kept her eyes locked on Emma's, and Emma matched her pace until she came again, her moan so loud it was almost a scream.

She caught Emma's fingers and stilled them. "Enough," she breathed.

Emma lowered herself to lay side by side with her. "Beautiful," she said, running her hands-no magic, not right now-along what she could reach of Mal's body.

"Thank you," Mal said. Emma liked her simple confidence, how she accepted the compliment without deflection or self-deprecation.

She settled back onto the bed, wanting to savor this, although she also wanted that round two Mal had promised. She closed her eyes for a moment and relaxed, not even opening her eyes when the bed dipped beneath her.

"Stay here; I'll be right back," Mal whispered, and Emma let herself drift. She wasn't sure how long Mal was gone, but when she came back she didn't lay down, instead choosing to sit by her side and caress her-long strokes along her arms, her side, across her breasts and thighs. By the time she ran a light hand across her folds Emma was wide awake-through pretending not to be.

Emma drew in a breath at the touch, and Mal paused.

"I would like to see more of you, this time," she said.

Emma opened her eyes to Mal's gaze. "Sounds good to me," she replied and Mal smiled.

She took one of the pillows and put it underneath Emma's hips. "Comfortable?"

Emma shifted a little and then nodded. "Yes."

"Good," Mal said. Her lips quirked upwards. "You used magic on me earlier; I thought I might return the favor."

"Ah," Emma said, wetting her lips. "I-yes."

"Excellent," Mal said. She brought a hand to Emma's belly and it was immediately clear she wasn't using trace amounts. Her magic crashed through Emma from the center of her body out, filling her with white-hot sparks from head to toe. She heard herself cry out and the magic was gone as soon as it had come.

Mal regarded her calmly. "Too much?"

Gasping, Emma said, "No, no, that was good, that was-oh my god, please do that again."

"Very well," Mal said, and leaned over her.

It was a little like diving into a pool, if the falling part kept going, just as exhilarating as the split-second after the jump. It burned, but sweetly. It went on forever and she couldn't get enough. She was glad Mal had already made her come, because if she hadn't, the first touch might have done it, and it would have been over far too quickly.

Through it all, Mal pleasured her, with her mouth, with her fingers, and Emma felt it all through the magic. Her body built towards release and when she came she almost blacked out, barely aware of Mal holding her, grounding her, bringing her softly back down.

"Holy fuck," Emma said, when she was capable of speech. She turned on her side, scooting the pillow out from underneath her. They were still on top of the covers, but with the warmth from the fire Emma didn't feel cold.

Mal lay on her side next to her, smiling softly. "Good?"

"Great," Emma said. She felt like she'd just run a marathon. She was definitely going to fall asleep soon, too-her eyes were already drifting closed and she struggled to keep them open.

She stretched, knowing Mal's eyes were on her. "You?"

"Tonight was a delightful surprise," Mal said.

Emma figured that meant at least good, maybe better than good, given Mal's characteristic understatement. She'd take it. She yawned.

"You're welcome to stay the night if you like," Mal said, and before Emma knew it, she was directed to a bathroom where she found a small pile of items-a toothbrush, a soft T-shirt to sleep in, a hand towel-and she sleepily got ready for bed, noting a few light marks on her neck and chest that would likely fade by morning-and one or two that could be hidden beneath her clothes that likely wouldn't fade for days. She touched one on her hip, gently, glad she'd be able to see it to remind her of being in just the right place at just the right time. She went back to the bedroom, lit only by the fire, now banked to provide heat through the night. Mal was already tucked into the bed, so Emma climbed in on the other side and faced her.

"That was a pretty sweet little guest kit. Do you do breakfast, too?" Emma teased.

Mal smiled. "Stay and find out."

Sobering, Emma shifted a little closer to Mal. "Seriously, this was-" but if there was a word for it, it wasn't coming to her. 'Nice' was wholly inadequate. 'Life-changing' was overreaching.

"Agreeable," Mal supplied.

"Really, really agreeable," Emma said. She smiled, and Mal smiled back, brushing a stray hair away from Emma's face.

"Sleep now, and I'll at least have coffee when you wake."

Emma closed her eyes. "Sounds great," she mumbled, and let herself be lulled to sleep by Mal's easy, deep breaths and the faint sound of the fire.


End file.
